A lure has a lure body which resembles small fish, shrimps, and the like and a hook attached to the lure body. The lure is a kind of fishing goods coupled to a fishing line and used by being thrown into the sea. When the lure is made swim in the water, target fish shows an interest in the lure, sees the lure as real fish, and preys the lure. The “target fish” in the present description refers to an object to be fished using the lure and includes squid and octopus.
Hitherto, lures painted in various colors are provided to improve predation of target fish with respect to a lure.
For example, an artificial bait (lure) is known in which a plurality of long projections are arranged parallel at predetermined intervals on the outer face of an artificial bait body, a first coloring part is provided on one side face of the long projection, and a second coloring part painted in a color different from that of the first coloring part is provided on the other side face of the long projection (Patent Document 1).
The artificial bait disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the first coloring part on one side face of each of the plurality of long projections formed on the outer face of the artificial bait body and has the second coloring part on the other side face. Consequently, when the artificial bait is seen from one direction, only the color of the first coloring part is seen. On the other hand, when the artificial bait is seen from the other direction, only the color of the second coloring part is seen. Since the color of the artificial bait changes depending on the viewing direction, the predation performance of the target fish is excellent.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-55062